The literature contains three different terms used to describe decision making methodologies: Multi-criteria decision making, Multi-attribute decision making, and Multi-objective decision making. Although these three terms are used interchangeably, we have found that in practice they are not interchangeable and have concluded that the decision making process is greatly facilitated by focusing on objectives. In some decision making contexts, the objectives are clear to the decision maker(s); in many other situations, they are not.
Generally, decision making becomes difficult when the decision maker is unable to intelligently identify objectives supporting a complex decision. In this situation, the decision maker is faced with an array of data supporting and opposing a particular decision. The decision maker generally becomes confused and focuses on one aspect or only a subset of the compiled data, essentially making the decision based on a "gut instinct" or "seat of the pants" approach. In this situation, the decision maker generally uses the compiled data to confirm an already decided course of action. That is, the decision maker is unable to make a truly objective decision.
We have found that the decision making process is greatly facilitated by constructing a meaningful list of objectives for use by the decision maker in selecting a particular course of action. To effectuate this emphasis on developing a meaningful list of objectives, a computer implemented system is utilized to prompt the decision maker to develop, enter and organize pros and cons that have been developed for a given decision to be made. Having developed an acceptable list of pros and cons, the computer implemented system prompts and assists the decision maker to convert the list of pros and cons into an acceptable list of objectives.
Utilizing this developed list of objectives, the decision making process is greatly facilitated, and the decision maker is able to effectuate a well-reasoned decision, and perform a course of action responsive to the selected decision. This invention is a computerized method to be used by decision makers in identifying and displaying their objectives, as well as selecting a specific course of action responsive thereto.